Butterflies Under the Moonlight
by ThUndeRBUg21
Summary: She saw him, staring at the beautiful moonlight. Pairing:ShinoxHinata. Feel free to criticize my work, I would surely appreciate it. It will be a big help. Please review. Thank you! Disclaimer: The anime Naruto is not mine nor the characters...


Butterflies under the Moonlight

Butterflies under the Moonlight

Summary: She saw him, staring under the beautiful moonlight, she always felt safe when she's around him. Pairing: ShinoxHinata.

Shino was just sitting on the fields, staring at the moon. "It's very magnificent" he thought.

Just as he was watching, he noticed a very beautiful butterfly.

The color of its wings are white as snow and it shimmers like silk(I think).

He approached it and it seems to be alerted. Instead of flying away it landed on Shino's palms. He smiled under his collar. Taking of his sunglasses, he didn't seem to notice that someone was watching him.

Hinata was just walking around the woods because she can't go to sleep. She was only wering her white loose shirt and pajamas. She was walking until she saw someone on the clearing. He recognizes the person, Aburame Shino. She tought "What will he be doing here?" So she spied on him a little and saw him take off his sunglasses, which she thought how cute Shino's face is. Then she saw something on his palms, it was a butterfly. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stepped on a branch, which made a noise and wished that he didn't heard.

He heard something and his actions were in defensive mode. He didn't have his kunais nor shurikens with him.

"Show yourself" he said. Then the intruder(or something), came out of the shadow.

It was Hinata. He was surprised that she was spying on her.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"

"Sh-Shino...kun, your eyes are… but was cut off. He quickly put his sunglasses on. He forgot that he wasn't wearing it.

Shino-kun…please don't wear it, I..I like y-your eyes. It was the most beautiful eyes she have ever seen. The color of his iris is hazel.

Shino raised his eyebrow and asked, "You liked it?" She nodded.

"Uhmm… Sorry". She said. "I was just going out for a walk and…She paused. "That when I saw you, I got sidetracked so sorry" she bowed her head so he will not notice that she blushed…

"It's okay Hinata-san, you could watch the moon with me…"he blushed but she did not notice because of his collar."…if only you want to"

"Sure it will be alright" She smiled. It'd make him blush more.

Then she noticed the bandage on his hands and leg. She remembered doing that to him but it was accidental.

_Flashback:_

_Team 8 is training on the woods. Shino and Hinata were sparring while Kiba and Akamaru are practicing new techniques. _

_Shino and Hinata showed a very good fight/spar, unfortunately Shino got hurt by Hinata suspecting it were just bug clones, she hit him on the his left leg and his right hand/wrist. _

"_Shino-kun, I…I am sorry", she's starting to cry a little._

_Hinata-san, don't be it was my fault for not paying much attention" He said in a calm manner._

"_Okay team, nice work see you all tomorrow." Kurenai said while leaving._

"_Yay! Practice is over, Akamaru good job, well, guys see ya'all tomorrow! _

_Hinata agreed while Shino just nodded._

"_Shino-kun let me see your wound"_

"_I'm fine Hinata, please don't worry that much,"_

"_But let me just clean that and bandage it" She said in a commanding sort of tone in her voice._

"_Fine." He finally gave in._

_Few minutes later:_

"_There you go" She smiled while talking_

_He just nodded. "Thank You, you can go home now" with that he left._

_End of Flashback._

"Shino-kun" She asked.

"…" Was his reply

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've cost you" Putting her hand on her face and she was crying.

Shino noticed and put his hand on her shoulder and said" Hinata-san, look"

With that she removed her hands from her face, she saw many butterflies flying around. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experience. But one have caught her eye, the very beautiful white butterfly. It flew coming close to her and landed on her nose. She smiled and turned to Shino. He was peaceful to look at. She suddenly felt heat to her face causing it to be light crimson.

"Shino-kun, thank you.". With that she fell to sleep and leaning to his shoulder. Shino did not mind instead of pushing her away he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She drifted to sleep and felt comfortable and safe on his arms.

FIN

**A/N: I hope you like it, feel free to criticize my work. So I will know what my mistakes are. Thank you. Pls. review.**


End file.
